Even He Breaks
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: Derek Morgan And Penelope Garcia. He Is Having A Tough Time With Some Personal Issues. Thanks dustytiger for the idea. This One Has Been In My Head For Some Time
1. Chapter 1

Even he is not superman: Morgan and Garcia and the team. Watched some Criminal Minds on DVD over the weekend and now a spark happened. Have not stopped my NCIS things just this one called to me to write it. Yes there is cotton scented perfume, look at and find Cool Cotton 1 that is the scent I am having Penelope wear in this fic. Also chocolate chili does exist, found a recipe for one with black bean so thank you dustytiger for the meal that Penelope cooks Derek. You know who you are.

After a brutal kidnapping case that had stemmed from a custody battle between parents the BAU was headed back to Quantico and home for a little while. Derek Morgan went to the usual place where he sat toward the back of the plane and his eyes closed when he hit the seat and leaned his head back. No music this time just exhaustion.

Emily Prentiss saw that he had fallen asleep and put a blanket over his feet before she moved to the front of the plane to join the others. She said "Morgan fell asleep."

"He hasn't seemed like himself the past few days, wonder if he's a little run down." JJ commented.

"Well even he's not superman and on all the time, kicking in doors can get to the best of us now and then." Rossi added.

They let him rest and talked about the end of this case in Daytona Beach and how a custody battle had gone so wrong that a little girl had been taken to Georgia because her mother wasn't allowed visitation with her. Her stepmother was a police officer and currently pregnant with the girls half-sister. Mom had worked for the police department in a neighboring town as a receptionist and secretary. It had all happened because nobody would talk to each other and see what the child wanted.

Emily said "I think I might call Garcia and let her know Morgan seems a little off. Maybe she might know why if anyone does."

Hotch nodded. "All right."

Emily moved to another part of the plane. "Hey PG it's me, Derek has been a little off and he fell asleep when he got on the plane a little while ago, is he feeling ok?"

Penelope sighed. "His father would have been sixty in a few weeks. That's hitting him hard this year. He still misses him and hopes he's proud of what he did with his life. Sometimes he can be so hard headed even though I love my chocolate thunder."

Emily said "He is going to need you after we land, I wish he had told us but he has you in his corner."

"Thank you gumdrop for letting me know. I will be waiting when all of my superhero crime fighters get home."

Emily smiled. "How can anyone not love you Penelope?"

She laughed a little. "That would be one of the mysteries of the universe which people need to try to solve."

Emily hung up the phone and went to rejoin the team up front again.

"Morgan's father would have been sixty in a few weeks and Garcia said that is hitting him hard this year. I think she can help him but we all might need to be here for him too. I wonder if he will go home for a few days."

Reid said "He does know he can talk to us? Nobody should hurt alone. "

Hotch exhaled. "He will when he is ready, for now we let Garcia do her magic and see if she can help him feel better."

Two hours later: Quantico, Virginia. Derek stretched and sat up before the plane landed near the bureau headquarters. His neck crackled a little when he moved it from side to side slowly.

"Hotch, I think I might need a day."

"Take all the time you need Morgan. You look like you're not quite on your game, get some rest."

He nodded. "Thanks I will let you know if I need more than a day."

Then he stood and picked up his go bag before heading off the plane.

Garcia came clicking up in her heels and her cotton scented perfume wafted behind her. "Oh mon petit ange, it looks like you need my special brand of TLC." She hugged Derek gently.

He smiled. "You do know what that voulez vous stuff does to me when you use it woman?" "And here you are looking pretty in purple just for me."

She picked up his go bag. "I also know that you need to go home and get some rest my sweet."

He nodded. "Yes I do."

The team headed out to their cars and home then.

Derek's house a while later: He unlocked the door and said "Go on in." He got his mail from the box and followed her in after dropping it and his go bag in one corner of his living room. He closed the door behind them after they were both inside.

"I need a shower so make yourself comfortable sweet thing."

She smiled. "I will, go take care of you for a little while Derek."

He headed back the hall to his bathroom as she sat on the couch. He had changed the color scheme in here since she had visited last. It looked like fresh dark gray paint and the couch was now black with silver threads shot through. He had had navy blue last time she had been here to visit him. Which had been a while ago.

She headed into his kitchen to see what food he had thinking she would make him something comforting to eat. Then she got an idea. Black bean and chocolate chili. It would appeal to him since he liked some heat with his food sometimes and also be veggie friendly for her.

She found his crockpot and started to work on the ingredients to make him some nice dinner.

An hour or so later: Derek smelled chocolate so he headed toward his kitchen after his shower. "Something smells good in here. " He had on some well-worn sweats with a T-shirt that read Chicago PD.

She smiled. "I am just finishing some chocolate and black bean chili. I make it for myself now and then when I need some extra love."

He said "You do know you're too good for me Penelope?"

She turned and looked at him. "You need some of this, you get mopey when you're hungry hot stuff."

She put the chili into two mugs and got some spoons for them. "I should warn you might be addicted after you taste this, I don't make it for just anybody."

He touched her face. "Then I feel special."

They sat down and ate together.

"It's got heat and sweet in it and different beans." Derek said.

They finished their food and put the extra in his fridge and then went back to the living room.

"Do you want a movie on?" Derek asked her.

"If you feel like watching one, I can get some pillows and a blanket for us. Your new couch looks pretty soft." Penelope said.

"It is, got it a few months ago. Wanted something different in here. Repainted the spare bedroom too, let me know what you think of the color."

She smiled and made the couch comfortable for them. Then Derek sprawled out on it with Penelope sitting near him. She put his pillow and head on her lap. "Hmm, Casablanca, someone wants her Bogie fix tonight."

"I thought of The Maltese Falcon but I had this one at the office when I looked, well that and Ice Age and it didn't feel like a cartoon night this time."

He nodded. "It will be good, helps me unwind."

She squeezed his hand. "You've got a lot in that beautiful head I can tell and I'm also not going anywhere until you spill." 


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope's bubble bath, shower gel and shampoo can be found at / Hawaii if you want to search for the product also bath and body works as well has plumeria scented things I believe. Also Penelope called Derek her noir hero in the episode with the comic artist who lost his girlfriend and had a breakdown. I think it was in season 3. People can search it online or check the DVD's if you have them like me... forget the episode title right now.

A while later: Derek was sprawled on his couch with Penelope sitting near him and his head on her lap. He felt his eyes sting a little and ran his hand over his face for a moment. "I'm tired sweet thing."

"You do know that it's ok to hurt my teddy bear?" She gently touched his forehead with her lips.

"Hard to do when everybody thinks you're strong most of the time." He sighed softly.

"Strong doesn't mean you're not human. It sucks what happened to your dad. None of it is fair." She said quietly.

"I know I wouldn't have been around Carl Buford had he lived. He doesn't get to see what I became and what I do every day. Just who I am. I want to know if he is proud of me and what I do for people. Sure football got me out of the city but I paid the price too."

She held him gently. "The things that happened to you were wrong and should not have been. But look at what you are now. You are a man that anyone would be proud to call their son. You protect the kids that we help and you will do anything for a woman in trouble that is our victim even if it means putting yourself at risk. That is the Derek Morgan who is my best friend and who I love." Her eyes got wet for a moment.

He touched her face. "Aww don't cry Penelope. ""I can't handle it when you do you know that."

She wiped her face off gently. "I don't like seeing you hurting. It hurts my heart."

He said "I need my bed, and to shut it down for a while. Will you stay? I have a sweatshirt if you need something to sleep in. Unless you have your pajamas with you?"

She smiled. "I have some things out in my car. I'll go get them after you get comfortable handsome."

He nodded. "Thanks I'm sorry I'm not well on tonight."

"Silly boy you never have to apologize to me remember? You just need to get some sleep and feel what you need to. I'm here for you always."

He smiled at her. "Sometimes I don't know if I deserve you baby. But yet you put up with my sorry ass."

"You do need some sleep, you get sentimental when you're tired. " She kissed his cheek and walked to the bedroom with him.

"Oh you got new sheets and blankets in here. I like the new color, this copper and olive green. It's so you." She pulled down the blankets on his bed for him. He got in and pulled off his shirt slowly. "Thank you angel face for well everything."

She felt her face get red. "Anytime my dear. I'm not sleepy yet but I might run a bath in that massive bathtub that you have attached to your boy shower." "Just need to go outside and get a few things before I do."

He smiled. "I like that bubble bath you use the plumeria one, it makes you smell all flowery."

"Well then it's a good thing I brought some with me in my go bag. I will use it just for you, now why don't you rest those brown eyes for me and I will see you in a very short while ok?"

He yawned. "I'll be waiting here for you."

She kissed him. "Sleep my noir hero. You need that."

Penelope was heading out to her car when her cell phone buzzed.

"You have reached the line of brilliance what can I do for you?" 

Hotch said "I was wondering how Derek was Garcia."

"He's tired and emotional and he just went to bed. I am going to stay here. I was just getting some things from my car for the night and tomorrow when you called sir."

"Well I am glad you're there for him. If he needs time tell him to call me but go ahead and take it. This is the man who worked with bronchitis last winter after all. "

"I know I will let him know you called. He needs more than me, we all have to figure out how to help him through this week. He doesn't realize what he gives the world when he helps people out there who need it." Penelope sighed softly.

"Then I will get the others on it on this end. Hang in there Penelope, I know you don't like seeing him in pain when he is." 

"I don't but what else do you do when you love someone? You pick them up when they fall and help them when they can't walk."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning: Penelope woke up and stretched for a moment. She blinked in the unfamiliar bed and then remembered she had stayed at Derek's and why. She found her robe and pulled it on slowly. He was already awake she figured since he wasn't in the bedroom.

She headed to the kitchen after putting her glasses on. She could smell coffee brewing and even her chai tea.

Derek turned around. "Morning sunshine."

She smiled. "Well good morning back at you hot stuff."

She took a sip of her tea slowly. "Now I feel more alert."

"I am thinking pancakes for breakfast. I thought banana and chocolate chip." He said.

"Only my two favorite flavors in one." She smiled

"Good."

She touched his arm as he was starting pancake batter. "How are you doing today?"

"I needed some solid sleep. It helped some and so did having you here. Just need to get through the next few days."

She nodded. "Just know I'm here. I do need to tell you that I told the team. They were worried since you seemed not quite like yourself. "

He was quiet for a minute. "I should have told them myself."

"Sometimes there are things that are hard to talk about. They just want to be here for you."

"I know sweet thing. Sometimes I still have a hard time letting people in. Even family. I guess some of the open part of me went well after my dad."

He placed pancake batter on his griddle slowly and added chocolate chips to it and banana slices. "We can call these Banana Rush, what do you think?"

"Sounds good to me." She smiled. "And wait you used almond milk in the batter?"

"Well I know your stomach doesn't get along with the other kind so I am sure it works just as well."

"How sweet." She smiled

"Anything for you baby girl."

He turned to flip the first few pancakes over and placed one on a plate for her. "Let me know how they taste, haven't made them in a while."

She took a forkful of one slowly. "Oh my god these are amazing. Thank you."

"So I still have it?" He smiled. "My sister Denise would be proud that I remembered. She showed me pancakes at 13."

Penelope smiled. "Oh you learned well. Remind me to thank her sometime when I see her."

He said "So I know I have the day off, what time do you need to be in today?"

"Not until ten. I have cyber security training. Someone tried to breach one of our firewalls last month and they want all the techs to be aware of the new changes. Will probably be a half a day thing. Then Hotch wants some files scanned into the system."

He nodded. "Well then I will shower and change after we eat and I think go pound some walls. One of the people interested in one of my houses wants the fireplace torn out. So some good sweat and dirty work for me today. Helps my head."

"I know just don't work too hard. You could end up pulling a muscle again honey."

He smiled. "Don't worry I'll be fine mama."

She finished a second pancake and said "I need to hop in your man shower quickly and get ready for work. Luckily its casual day with the training today. Thinking my polka dot top with the purple ones and some jeans."

"I'll call you later and maybe we can grab dinner."

She nodded. "I'd like that. Remember its team pizza night though at Rossi's?"

"Oh right, then I'll see you there at the usual time."

"It's a date. Have a good day and get some rest too."

He smiled. "I will. It's rare that I take a time out."


	4. Chapter 4

That evening: Derek Morgan headed to Dave's house to have pizza with the team. He felt tired after a day of working on tearing out a fireplace but also like his mind had been cleared. He found some older jeans of his and pulled on a shirt in light gray. He could be casual since after all he was on a day off and Rossi wasn't formal about pizza night with the team. He grabbed a bottle of red wine and put it in his truck to take with him. Then he fed his new cat Brandy and changed her litter box. He hadn't wanted another dog after Clooney had gone a few months before.

Half an hour later: Rossi's Little Creek cabin that was really so much bigger... Derek pulled up in the driveway and saw that his team had already arrived. He parked and took his bottle of wine up to the front door. He opened the front door and a female Doberman and black lab mix greeted him. "Hey Moxie, how's my sweet puppy." The dog came over and licked his hand. "That's my girl giving me some love." He rubbed under her chin for a moment and the dog went to lay down on her big pillow. Dave hadn't been sure he wanted another dog after he had lost Mudgie but he had gone by the animal shelter where Penelope volunteered and well Moxie had adopted him. That had been four months before.

Derek said "I brought some red wine for the ladies with the pizza later." "Better wash my hands a minute though since I was saying hello to Moxie."

Penelope touched his arm a moment. "How are you doing brown sugar?"

He smiled. "Had a good day, got the fireplace out of the house. Thinking about working on one for just myself next. Not sure."

She nodded. "Ok, Rossi has these fresh mozzarella balls and sliced tomatoes and that is to die for."

"I'll try them in a few minutes." He went into the bathroom to wash his hands for a minute or two.

He came back to the living room a few minutes later and sat down on the couch near the flickering fire.

JJ came over to him and said "Hey are you ok? I know this month is tough for you."

He nodded. "I've had better days but I can't change what happened. Can only keep hoping my dad is proud somewhere of me."

She patted his arm. "He is. You're a good man Derek. You have helped a lot of people when they had nobody else hang on to that."

He smiled. "Thanks my petite princess that helps. Let me know when you are up for more Krav Maga time. A good sweat helps me clear my head when I need to."

"I will" she replied. "I also know blaring Led Zeppelin does too."

"You know me too well but I'm lucky to have that in my life."

She smiled. "Right back at you Derek Morgan."

He said "Now I had better try some of Rossi's tomato and cheese thing before Baby Girl goes into mother hen mode."

JJ laughed. "She likes to take care of her family."

"That she does." He headed toward the kitchen area.

"Hey Morgan, feel like a beer?" Rossi asked.

"After I put some food in my stomach first. If I drink after working all day I'll fall asleep and I am not missing your black olive and pepperoni pizza." He smiled.

Dave said "Good thing I made one of those just for you then isn't it."

He laughed. "Like you wouldn't, I know you made an all veggie one just for your kitten too."

"Now no inter team profiling tonight. This is about good pizza."

Prentiss cracked. "Well what else would it be about?" And everybody laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

After the team had eaten their pizza, Dave handed Derek a beer. "Hope you like it, I found some cranberry that I have been wanting to try."

Derek said "Beer is beer." He opened the cap on his and took a sip. " That's good, I may have to get some of that for myself."

Rossi smiled. "I put a case in the back of your truck."

He laughed. " You always take care of me Rossi."

Derek stretched his back for a minute. "I could fall asleep here on this couch."

Dave nodded. "I know you have you go bag so go ahead and make yourself at home. Everybody needs a soft place to land once in a while."

He said "Thanks." Then he stretched out with his head on a pillow and under a soft gray and red printed blanket.

Hotch saw that and said " Is he ok?"

" He's relaxing and maybe getting some rest. He's ok here, I'll make sure he's good for work tomorrow." Dave replied.

Hotch nodded. "I think I'll get everybody out of here so its quieter for him. We may have a new team member joining us from NCIS soon. She came highly recommended by Tobias Fornell , her name is Paula Cassidy." 

Dave said " Hmm some new blood is always good. I might just check into her with a friend."

Hotch shrugged. "Ok just friend or something special?"

" It's new but it could be good for me. I'm sure that the new person will be just fine." "But now I am going to be here for a friend. "

The team cleared out shortly after leaving Rossi, his dog and Morgan in peace.

Dave fixed the blanket over Derek's feet and smiled. He needed some quiet and down time. He just hoped he knew the team was here when he was ready to talk about his dad more. It was hard he knew but eventually he knew Derek would also open up to someone.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day: Conversation between Derek and David Rossi

"You don't usually ask me to stay here in your crib Rossi."

"Sometimes you need to get away."

"Yeah even I have my moments."

"Everyone does."

"I get tired of kicking in doors sometimes."

"You can hunt or fish or just take the canoe out."

"Don't know if I'm a hunting type guy, could go for a run though." "I know my head needs adjusted."

"You can go for a hike but I wouldn't advise running around here, you never know what you'll find under foot."

"Well maybe I'll try that."

"All right go enjoy the outdoors."

"Thanks I need some tunes first though."

"Kids today." Dave chuckled

"Yeah go figure." Derek smiled a little.

"It's good to see you smiling again."

"Kind of forgot it for a while."

"You've been through a lot, that's why Penelope suggested I bring you here to recharge."

"She's a good friend."

"She is, she cares about you."

"I know, this is just a tough month for me."

"I understand."

"My dad would have been sixty."

"That's a big birthday Derek."

"Yeah." He swallowed for a moment.

"He's the reason you became a police officer and eventually found your way here to the BAU right?"

"Yes he is."

"He'd be proud of you."

"I hope so."

" If my son had lived I would have been proud if he was like you Derek."

He blinked for a moment. "Had to go and get me all sappy didn't you?"

He shrugged " I call them as I see them, go enjoy your hike. I'm going to get cooking."

"I'm going to gain five pounds by the time I leave here." He gave Rossi a smirk

Then Derek headed outside with his IPod and just started walking for a little while.

His cell phone vibrated in the pocket of his hooded sweatshirt a few minutes later. He pulled it out and smiled.

"Hey sweetheart." "Thanks for being a good friend."

Penelope replied "Always shug that's why you love me."

" Yes it is but if I lose my twelve pack it's because Rossi is determined to feed me."

She laughed. "Just go jump in the lake after he stuffs you with pasta."

"Might do that, I'm out hiking now."

"It's amazing up there so relaxing."

"I'm finding that out. "

"I think Dave gets lonely sometimes."

" Don't you start, he doesn't like it when people try to set him up."

"I know I'm just talking in general."

"All right."

"Hmm I just found a kitty."

"On your hike?"

"Yeah she looks gray and black."

He snapped a picture and then texted it to her.

"Oh poor kitty, she's tiny."

"I know I hope I can help her. "

"Should I pick her up?"

"If she lets you but don't force her."

"All right." He bent over and gently reached down to pick up the cat after saying some things to her softly.

"I have her wrapped up in my sweatshirt."

"Oh good poor kitty."

"Think I'll head back to Rossi's and see if he knows a vet to call."

"Keep me updated."

"I will sweet thing, talk to you in a bit."


	7. Chapter 7

Six weeks later: Derek's phone buzzed just as the team was heading to a case in Ohio. He answered it. "Hello beautiful."

Arianna replied "Hello charmer."

He said "Thanks for keeping an eye on Honey for me. She was still a little groggy from the procedure and I hated to leave her like that."

"Your work is important." She replied.

"So is taking care of people's pets."

"Well it is nice that I can make my own schedule. I'll take good care of your kitty until you get home."

He smiled. "Thank you and then we are going to have a proper dinner out when I get home."

"All right, it's a date. Do you mind if I text you later?"

"Not at all I'd like that a lot."

"Be careful. I know sometimes you deal with some scary people."  
" I will. See you when I get home."

"Absolutely." Then they finished their call.

Derek sat down with a smile after he poured some coffee in a mug for himself.

"Someone has a new friend." Rossi commented

"Yes I do. She's your veterinarian friend. Honey just got spayed so she said she would keep an eye on her while I'm out of town and recovering. "

"Good for you, Arianna is very good with animals. She's also a big reader in her spare time."

"Oh so she's a fan of yours besides living in Little Creek? We are just taking things slow and one day at a time. So far it's going well."

Rossi nodded. "Glad you've met someone who put your smile back. It hasn't been around for a while."

Then they headed to the plane with Derek's coffee in a to go mug.

They got on the plane and as usual went over a run down of the case.

"Whoever this is they like the internet to stalk people. They're on a lot of social meeting and dating sites. And they like one profile of women. All biracial and brunettes." Hotch commented.

"And there is our first pattern, speaks to type of victim. If they all have multiple interests then we may have more than one unsub. One man can't be everywhere at the same time." JJ said

"This may be a really out there thought but what if it's a woman. She could be wanting to look like them or be like them in some way. Or she could also be just attracted to women and not men." Alex Blake commented. "Look at the flowers in the pictures, daisies, lilies, orchids. Some of which I like and I'm not allergic to. Now I can't be around carnations or tulips which the later pictures have in them. Someone wants to get these women thinking they have an admirer. Maybe that's how they lure them in."  
Reid said "Certain flowers have different meanings when sent. Garcia can run them down for us. "

"One of my ex-wives planted a jasmine bush at our house at the time, she took it out when she left. Thing gave me a headache when it was in full bloom. "Rossi cracked.


	8. Chapter 8

" Hurrchoo." The rather impressive sneeze came from the direction of Derek Morgan's desk.

Penelope Garcia almost dropped the tablet she was carrying when she came out of her lair.

" Allergies acting up sugar?" She went over and placed fresh tissues on the edge of his desk .

" Think i'm coming down with a cold BabyGirl. My head feels all funky."

" Well why don't I take you into my nice comfy lair and make it all better?"

" Do that Garcia because he is grounded for this particular case." Hotch replied

" It was just a sneeze , I can work." Morgan said

" Derek you are an integral part of the profiling process yes but right now you look like you don't feel up to kicking down a door should we need that. Take a break on this one and get back to a hundred percent. Besides I know there is a very soft blanket in Garcia's lair that will help you feel much better."

The muscular profiler shrugged. " Okay just this once. Not everyday I get to be lazy."

Penelope rubbed his bicep. " Come with me angelfish and i'll help you feel a lot better you'll see."

The two of them headed into her lair and the door closed behind them after a few minutes.

" Good call Aaron." Rossi nodded.

" He doesn't need to be on this one, the unsub is way too similar to Carl Buford for my liking and I don't want to put him through that again. Everyone lets go into the conference room, JJ can do the opening for old times sake."

Alex Blake , a new member to the team asked " Who was Carl Buford?"

Reid said " We'll fill you in on the plane. Let's just say he hurt Morgan for now."

They went over the case and planned to depart in half an hour.

Meanwhile in Garcia's lair: She was putting pillows on the couch and gave Derek a fuzzy blanket with the Batman logo on it. " Here you go angelfish, go ahead and rest. I'll make you some tea and here are some nice soft tissues for your nose."

" Thanks BabyGirl. I think I just want to sleep right now."

" All right i'll make the tea later. Go ahead and get comfy."

Derek laid down slowly on her couch and turned his head to face the inside of it.

Penelope tucked the blanket around his shoulders. This was rare , he was so strong most of the time . But she would be there to help him over this hurdle. Just like always.


	9. Chapter 9

This is based on some hints of the season two episode Profiler Profiled in which we met Derek's mom and sisters. He goes home to just have family time around the anniversary of when his father was killed. Penelope friendship but he isn't in a relationship at the moment.

Just wanted a little kind of authors note before I post this .

Derek had gone to his usual spot in the back of the jet after stopping to rumple Reid's hair in a brotherly way. He sat down in his seat with an exhale and leaned back a bit.

He pulled out his IPod and headphones but just let it on his lap.

" Derek?" asked Rossi

" Hey man."

" I have some tea here for you."

" Thanks maybe I need a little extra love."

" Everyone does now and again."

" Yeah they do." He swallowed some of the tea Dave had given him. " Well even a little honey , you're spoiling me Rossi." There was a quick smile on his face.

" I had help with what to put in it." He laughed

" Garcia?"

He nodded.

" She's a good friend even when I snarl at her."

" We all get grumpy sometimes."

" Yeah."

" She understands."

" I know. Sometimes i'm a hard head."

" Hey kid that's not you, what's going on?"

" The day when my pops well you know is coming up." He swallowed for a moment.

" I'm sorry Derek."

" Thanks whenever I can't go home it's harder." He drank more tea.

" Why can't you go home?" He asked.

" There is this job." He shrugged.

" We all have enough time off banked to give us a few weeks."

" Yeah true maybe I should take a little time."

" Let me get you a ticket home."

" Okay thank you , I appreciate it Dave."

" No problem. I can't take it with me."

Then Derek walked up to the front of the plane to talk to Hotch.

" Do you have a minute Hotch?"

" Sure."

" I was wondering how hard it would be for me to have some time off."

" I don't see a problem with that request."

" All right I need a little time at home."

" Take all the time you need. You worked with bronchitis last winter after all."

" Thanks." Derek headed to his seat again.

" Your ticket will be ready at the United counter for you to pick up." Dave said.

" Thank you again. Just need a BabyGirl hug and to pack a few things and I'll be good to go."

" All right ."

When the team landed and everybody was getting off the jet, Derek said " Hey everybody."

Garcia came over to them and hugged him.

" There's my girl." He smiled a little. " I'm taking a little time to go home for a bit. I need a little Mama Morgan love."

" Okay honey." Penelope said

" But i'll be back here before you miss me too much."

" You better."

" I'm a phone call away sweet thing." His tone softened a little.

" I know and that goes both ways baby boy."

" Got it." He kissed the side of her face .

" I love you Derek."

" I love you right back."

" Give mama a big hug for me okay?"

" For sure."

" Now I have packing to do so i'm going to head out."

He started toward the elevator but felt a hand touch his arm. " Hey JJ." He said softly

" How about a good run when you get home?"

" You're on. I'll probably need one the way mama feeds me."

She laughed. " See you when you get back."

" You know it ."

Three days later : The Morgan living room. Derek was sitting on his moms familiar dark blue couch with the silver pillows on it . He had a little Jack Daniels on the coffee table beside him. They had been to the cemetery earlier to visit Hank's grave and he wanted a little something after his sisters had gone home.

When Derek swallowed some of his drink he felt his eyes tear up a little.

" You don't have to be strong for me Derek." His mother told him hugging him.

" I miss him mama." His voice caught.

" I know, Derek.", she whispered

Derek blinked for a moment but a few tears ran down his face anyway.

" Come on, let it out Derek."

His head rested on his moms shoulder while he cried a little.

" I miss him too." She whispered.

" I know."

" I'm so proud of you though Derek."

" I know, I hope he is."

" I need to lay down a while mama."

" All right Derek."

He hugged her again. " That's from Penelope."

" She's a sweet girl, go on and give her a call."

" I will after my head quiets down."

" Okay sweetheart. Maybe i'll get some macaroni and cheese started. That always helps you feel better."

" Sounds good, see you in a little while."

He went down the stairs to his old bedroom then.


	10. Chapter 10

The team was flying back from a case in Seattle that they had been called to. Derek was still off at his mom's so they were down a man . Chief Strauss had decided to accompany them and it had gone smoothly for the most part . They were a weary bunch of profilers on the flight home and were on various states of relaxation with some quiet conversation.

Then it happened at the back of the jet .

" Hngchew."

Prentiss nudged JJ " What was that?"

" Someone sneezed."

" Wonder who it was. The only ones back there are Rossi and Strauss."

" We'll know soon enough. Rossi always says germs stay away from him because he is Italian."

The two of them laughed softly and JJ pulled her throw blanket around herself because she got chilly on the plane sometimes. Then both women got comfortable and drifted into naps.

" Salud." David Rossi said softly. " You aren't coming down with a cold Erin?"

" I don't know. I have felt kind of like I wanted to sneeze for some reason since we got on the jet. But I was fine before that. Was it recently cleaned?"

" They do it every few days. I can smell the orange scented cleaner in here."

She rubbed her nose with some tissues for a moment . " Maybe that's it. I think I feel another sneeze coming." She reached for some tissues and covered her nose and mouth. She took a slow breath in and " Hacheww."

" I think you need some Claritin." He handed her some that he kept in the field and bottled water.

She took the pill with some water. Then she blew her nose softly . " There the itch is gone. I'm good. It's only two more hours."

Dave said " All right . I'm going to get some rest. But here." He handed her one of his many linen handkerchiefs. " That will feel better on your nose. Buona notte."

" Good night to you too David." She said softly as his head turned to the window nearest him and he stretched out .


End file.
